Irresolution
by CURSEDvenus
Summary: .SasuHina...NaruHina. Everyone needs someone to hold close.. Things just get a little complicated when two people find out they wish to hold the same person.. In progress & Slight AU..
1. The only place

* * *

**(A/N): **Hello to you all. I hope you're all doing fine. Here's the fic I've been anticipating to write. I don't have much to say really…

**Genre: **Romance/ Drama

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto… simply put.

…Enjoy…

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"**The only place"**

"_I know the night is not the same as the day: that all things are different, that the things of the night cannot be explained in the day, because they do not then exist, and the night can be a dreadful time for lonely people once their loneliness has started."_

_-Ernest Hemingway_

Lights illuminated her way, short but graceful legs carried her to a place she had never been before, but had thought of continuously.

The handle of her small and simple bag was kept neatly in the palm of her right hand, a small note, on which was written an address… kept in her left.

The streets were empty. Rare, seeing as to Konoha was one of those villages that never entirely went to sleep. But that night had been spent to its fullest, voices of excitement and joy were only few amongst the many noises that were heard that night. Why not… when a new year had just passed through the leaf's gates?

However… that did not necessarily mean that the whole village was celebrating said event.

She was not surprised… not even the slightest. She knew it was coming, she was told of her father's intentions 3 weeks earlier. But the thought… the mere idea of accepting her cruelly written fate… was something she had not handled with a few tears.

Tear stricken lavender eyes glanced down (for what could have been the billionth time) at the small paper in her hand.

It was confusing back at the time. She didn't understand why he had handed over to her his address. Back then, she had thought with a smile… that perhaps it was the only thing he could thank her with.

"_Just take it…" _

Who knew, that 3 years later, she would not even consider going to anywhere else but there?

Her father had been harsh. This she knew… It hadn't even been her birthday yet… But no matter how much she promised, or even tried to prove, he would not listen to her pleas. It had been decided 2 months before the occasion.

That if she was not able to prove her strength before the entering of the New Year's dawn towards him, (her own father) he would immediately and finally disown her.

So as she made her way to the only place she _could_ go to at the moment, she could only accept, and during so… let her hopes leave her in the midst of a dark lonely night.

_So it finally came to this…_

--

To him, they were all he had left in this world.

Realizing this only made him laugh inwardly. In the beginning, they were both just plain annoying, barriers to his ambition. Yet strange as it seemed, life began to do its thing as usual. Show those who really needed it what it meant to have people beside you…

He knew what they were to him even before he had betrayed the whole village. But it wasn't enough to keep him from the intense desire to eliminate his own brother.

But thinking about those past events, as his onyx orbs indifferently glanced at the both of them… he knew that if the situation was to come knocking on his door for a second chance… he would not go.

Not in this lifetime.

"Maybe we should just set him up with someone. The teme's so full of himself he's never had a single girl by his side."

"……"

Then again…

Forest green eyes which glimmered with confidence and strength narrowed at the blonde haired Uzumaki, "Just because you had the pleasure of dating me for a few months, doesn't mean you have the right to compare yourself to Sasuke-kun…"

The orange attired ninja who was well known for his cunning pranks scratched the back of his head and stuck his tongue out famously, "I make use of what I get, Sakura-chan…"

The Hokage's apprentice sighed and resumed her relaxed sitting position before turning to the calm and reserved form of the being sitting across her, "As I was saying…" Those green eyes glanced angrily at the blonde sitting next to her, "… Kakashi-sensei told us to tell you that he's going to be away for a few weeks, meaning we won't be having many missions aside from the D-ranked ones the genins are still trying to get used to…"

The squirming and frightened Uzumaki slumped at this and pouted, "D-RANKED?! That must be fun… Ah, the dread…"

Dark, sharp eyes focused on that of his best friend, "Don't worry, dobe. It won't be too hard. D-ranked is just right for you… I assure you."

The blue eyed ninja sat up quickly, his loud mouth opening for another one of his useless come-backs.

_Knock…Knock…_

But instead of spitting out whatever he had in mind, he stood up and made his way to the door, mumbling something close to, 'I'll be getting that… then we'll see what I have in store for you, teme…'

The pink haired kunoichi looked at her dark haired comrade confusingly, "I thought this was your house…"

"It is…"

--

A dictionary of _the_ vilest words crammed up in his mind as he made his way- no, _stomped _his way to the door. He had become used to his friend's sudden and sarcastic remarks… but somewhere along the way, he found out that he really wanted to out-smart him… at least once.

But just like what had happened recently, he just couldn't think of anything…

And what sucked even more was that… he just had to make a total fool out of himself…

But confidence was the heart of this young adult, and he knew that someday… he would leave the surviving Uchiha no alternative but to bow to his everlasting mightiness.

He opened the door, and once he saw who the visitor was, he grinned widely… It seemed like Uchiha Sasuke was going to have to kneel… very very soon.

"Oi, teme! Hinata-chan's on the door! Mind telling me why?"

* * *

**(A/N): **Your compliments, regards, complaints, and criticisms go in that purple (or was it blue?) button over there at the far bottom left of the page. Arigatou gusaimasu.

Now, I want to make this fanfic worth reading and this time… I _do_ want reviews. They make me happy. So if you want me to continue this fanfic… I guess 5 reviews would be good for now . (for this chapter)

I apologize for the short chapter… I hate beginnings.

Kyotskete, ne?


	2. Deep Down

* * *

**(A/N): **Thank you to all you reviewers . I really had no idea you would like this story to such a level. Aaah, it always happens to me. I write a story I intend to slack in, and people see potential in it. I write something I really want people to read and I get 15 reviews in 6 chapters… Kami-sama, where did I go wrong? Oh well, I don't want to complain too much. I'm happy you all like this story… I'm going to try hard to make it worth your time .

**Genre: **Romance/ Drama

**Rating: **T… there's some language in here I think.

**Disclaimer: **Watashi owner 'Naruto' janai! (That was bad Japanese. Please excuse my lame attempt P)

…Enjoy…

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"**Deep Down" **

Lavender eyes stayed focused on the floor below her feet, her fingers pushing each other in that same manner it would always when she was forced into a situation that unnerved her. During the years, she had lost her stutter, she had even started wearing outfits that _did not_ require a jacket over them… but no matter how much she changed, that one characteristic would never leave. (1)

Kami knows why…

So what was making her so anxious? For one, she had no idea that the whole team 7 would be visiting _him_ at this ungodly hour. Second, those dark pools of black seemed to pierce through her even if the person himself was sitting quite a distance away from her if I do say so myself. And third… she was tired, both emotionally and physically, she really didn't have it in her to answer any questions right now… unless they came from the owner of the house himself.

Sometimes she really wondered if luck ever seemed to take a liking in her…

--

With confidence of course, he knew this subject would definitely get that Sasuke-jerk. (2) He just needed to say the right words, and also… make sure he didn't push it too hard. He didn't care about that teme, but he didn't want to make Hinata feel too pressured.

"Soooo Sa-su-keee… you still haven't answered my question, NEEEE?"

The raven haired survivor kept his gaze on the girl for a while longer before glancing at his blonde _friend_ from the corner of his eyes. He grunted lowly and leaned back into the chair while closing his eyes, "Ask her."

Plan A… failure.

In conclusion, it wouldn't really hurt to ask her, right? And maybe… depending on her answer, he might be able to set another plan up…

"Hinata-chan? We're sorry for making you nervous, but for the sake of shutting Naruto-no-baka up…" Aaand she gives the famous blonde another death glare-glance, "… could you tell us why you're here… and with a suitcase?"

The blonde Uzumaki mentally dropped as he realized that small downfall. Sakura was there too…

Plan ?... failure.

Sasuke's dark eyes opened to glance at the girl across the room once again; there was something about her that made him feel like… he needed to do something. The way her face was _almost_ touching her knees, and how her fingers pushed one another… told him that…

A smirk revealed itself on the past-avenger's lips. He wanted something more interesting, but he figured this was amusing enough… for the night.

He stood up and made his way towards the door, "That's enough, both of you. She'll explain herself tomorrow. Now, go…"

Naruto's head bobbed up from behind the back of a couch, a glimmer in his cerulean eyes, "Ehh??? Whyyyy??" He asked loudly, causing an extremely strong fist to pound itself on his hard head.

"No questions. Let's just go, Naruto… they must be both very tired."

And so he was dragged out of the house, his resolution into making the Uchiha bow before him… flushed down a drain. A very, very, very… VERY deep drain.

As she walked passed the tall Uchiha, Naruto's neckline in her hands, she whispered lowly to him, "Don't be too hard on her Sasuke-kun… she's been through a lot, I can tell."

And what had told her that? The Hyuuga heiress's eyes… those eyes which were always so full of sadness but veiled with fake happiness, were not in their usual state. And mind you, their usual state was not all that good to begin with… No, this time, it was not just misery she saw in those lavender orbs… what she saw, almost broke her heart.

She left the Uchiha grounds _with_ Naruto hoping, praying that somehow… everything would turn out alright.

Pools of extreme sorrow, bleak with nothing more than every agonizing emotion there was. Her lavender eyes weren't just sad, no… They were broken. So if that was the case of her eyes, who knew what her heart's condition was…

--

It was the same situation; the same position except the girl seemed to have been able to lift her head up, at least a millimeter.

He kept his gaze on her, determined to get an answer before doing anything else. He deserved one… Heck, he should even be demanding for one seeing as to it was _his_ home… if not for that small whisper Sakura had given him before her departure.

_She's been through a lot huh?_

He sighed and closed his eyes once more, hoping that would help. "They're gone and my eyes aren't on you, now tell my why you're here."

She lifted her head, her eyes widening slightly to see that he had closed his eyes, not because it was one of his habits, but because he knew he was making her nervous by looking at her like that. She smiled lightly at this and took a deep breath, calming herself down, "Gomen, it's just… it's been such a long time since I've seen you all…"

He frowned and tried to remember her face with his eyes closed. He knew her?

"Just answer the question…"

Hinata sighed at this. She didn't mean to cause anyone trouble, but no matter what she did, it would just happen… this, she truly hated about herself. "Ano…" She really didn't want to mention it, but… "…when you came back, I was with Sakura-san… umm… treating you. I'm still confused about it demo, you gave me your address and said that I could come if I needed anything."

His frown only deepened, he could not remember anyone else with Sakura back then. But then again, giving his address to someone he appreciated the help from didn't seem like something he would not do. He did things like that, only to regret later on. Being soft in the deepest of his heart really got on his nerves. He stood up and began walking down the hall towards his room, "Fine, but if I learn that you've lied to me… I'll kill you."

A small smile graced her lips once again. She did not expect anything else from him anyways. This was Sasuke after all, and she _was_ going to stay in his house. Of course his reaction would be nothing more than to walk away. She could only hope he'd remember someday. It left her uneasy to think she was still a stranger in his eyes… after… well, after knowing each other… to some extent.

He felt like an idiot. That dobe had already mentioned her name countless times, and Sakura had even whispered something about her to him. How could he forget so easily? He sighed, making sure it was him alone that was able to hear it, and before he turned the corner, he asked indifferently, "Your name?"

"Hyuuga Hinata…"

--

It wasn't him to forget things so effortlessly. It angered him to know that he might have given his address to a girl sometime before, and he could not even remember her name. Let alone who she was entirely.

But there was that thought, that idea he had… Giving his address to someone… to a _girl_ was not something he would do to anyone, maybe not even to Sakura. But that was only because somewhere deep beneath his skin, that pink haired kunoichi… frightened the hell out of him.

Nevertheless, something must have happened for him to actually give his _address_ to the girl who was now probably sleeping on his couch, if it was all true that is. There was still that possibility.

He rested his arm on his forehead and glanced out his massive window at the dark midnight sky, there would be some talking to do tomorrow… that was for sure.

_Hyuuga Hinata…_

_

* * *

_**(A/N): **I hope this chapter was okay. I really have so self-confidence… (currently reading a book so that I may gain some)… so I apologize if the chapter disappointed you. 

(1) I don't know if Hinata lost that habit in Shippuuden (spelling?) but she has it in this story for reasons you currently do not need to know .

(2) Sorry to all you Sasuke fans. I was trying to write in a sort of 3rd person/ Naruto view.

I used some Japanese words, all of which I hope you know, if not… uh… I'm sorry?

Okay, I'm really happy I got even more reviews than I asked. Now, I want the total to be at least 15. Hmm… am I being greedy?

Sankyuu for your cooperation .

Kyotskete, ne?


End file.
